heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
King Leonard Mudbeard
|Neutral = Shaw |Enemies = |Likes = Stealing and eating eggs from other birds (formerly), winning, dancing, parties |Dislikes = TABM: Destruction of his kingdom, Red (formerly), his minions failling him, starvation, losing, being defeated, being annoyed, someone who wrecking his castle and other villages Crossover: Getting eaten by Tamatoa, Serena's temper, Sam being booed by her fans }} King Leonard Mudbeard (simply known as Leonard Mudbeard) is the main antagonist of the 2016 animated comedy film, ''The Angry Birds Movie'' and a supporting protagonist of the 2019 animated comedy film The Angry Birds Movie 2. He is the king of the Piggs and Red's former arch-nemesis. Appearance Leonard is a green anthropomorphic pig in a chubby build with dark green thick brows and a full beard. He also has black eyes. He first appears without a crown. Later when he steals most of the eggs along with the Pigs and to be taken in Piggy Island, Leonard is seen wearing a crown on his head adorned with rubies and sapphires as opposed only several sapphire gems. His first outfit during the theatrical trailer is his red sporty attire and during the battle against the birds in the third and final theatrical trailer, Leonard wears only his King's red cape with white black fur trim collar along with his ruby and sapphire crown. Personality Leonard seems to be very controlling, as demonstrated when he interacts with his right-hand man Ross, shaming him for messing up their entrance on Bird Island. He has no fears or doubts when going onto Bird Island and greets the Birds with confidence by making his entrance loud and obvious. Combined with a behavior of an international ambassador and a used car salesman, Leonard is charming and charismatic and he speaks with confidence and enthusiasm, and he just might be full of baloney and hogwash – depending on who you ask. He is also proven to be the most intelligent of the pigs; at one scene when he spotted Red breaking into his castle, he informed three pig guards "There's a red bird in these walls!". As such, the pig guards check on the wall they were standing next to, but this infuriates an annoyed Leonard to remind that his previous statement was not to be taken literally, causing the embarrassed pig guards to search around the castle. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:The Angry Birds Movie Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Support Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Pigs Category:Kings Category:Thieves Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Evil Secret Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Sailors Category:Falsely Accused Category:Animated Characters